wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunken City
The number of creatures you face in the towers may depend on how many wizards have entered the Sunken City Instance. However Sunken City is a very difficult instance and you can expect to be outnumbered unless you have three other wizards with you. Jaycee27 10:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Finding Grub Once you've gotten inside Nightside, you'll end up helping Marla Stinger with a paper for Cyrus Drake. You'll have to go into the Sunken City to find and defeat Grubb. This city operates differently than other "streets" in Wizard City. If you're defeated and get teleported out at any time, you have to start the whole thing all over again and lose any progress you made. The entrance is a sigil where you and 3 other people can enter. You will need help here because tag teaming is the only way to get through this. A good strategy is to have one person stay out of every fight in the streets so that if the people in the streets get killed, they can teleport back to their friend after healing up to full strength again. The fights in the street can be as many as 3 on one, and the bad guys are higher level than other places. The first ghosts you run across are 500 points a piece and the sidewalks aren't safe. You're almost guaranteed to get into a fight the moment you step over the threshold and it will be at least 3 ghosts (more if there are more of you). Whenever someone in the party is low on health or mana, they should teleport to the commons heal up and then teleport back to their friend. There are three towers, the last of which is Grubb and 2 minions. Marla Stinger will follow you up the street as you progress and guide you through gates, etc. After defeating Grubb, teleport back to the commons, re-enter Nightside and talk to her the last time. Once you start, you need to complete the quest. There's no leaving and coming back to pick up where you left off and this is what makes a team so invaluable. You can manage it with 2 players as long as they have decent spells and are around 900 points each. The quest (and key) to get to Nightside were obtained after defeating Nightshade which needed completion of Firecat Alley and Cyclops Lane the quest was from Merle Ambrose. Note I am a Necromancer so not sure if this varies the path. Sunken City Tips *Complete the The Sixth School quest first to receive an extra potion *You are permitted to leave the instance for up to 30 minutes. Use your friendlist to rotate players out of the instance between fights or when necessary to restock *If you are defeated during a fight, a friend may heal you to bring you back. *Another way to return to a fight is to flee, pop a potion, and use your friendlist to teleport right back into the fight. *Use "Tough" on your best spells to make a large supply of Treasure Cards - it is possible for a level 10 Life or Fire wizard to eventually solo the quest. When doing sunken city, I found that people using Humongofrog and Sandstorm respectively can clobber most sunken city creatures. ---- Current Level Record The current record for Sunken City Solo is a Level 10 Pyromancer (Fire wizard) named Joshua FireRider. Congratulations Joshua! I don't entierly think thats true. I was level 22 and had 2 friends help me through Sunken City. I know that this may seem hard to believe but when I, Gabriel StarCatcher was a level 19 Theurgist I beat Sunken City alone. And by that time I did not understand the whole Treasure Card concept so I did not use them. My tips are: 1-Pass a segment of the road when the enemy already passed. 2-When you have to go inside a tower, mark the location outside, that way if you are defeated, refill your health and mana and teleport back. 3-When you go inside Norton's tower, mark every floor you go into. 4-Never, ever enter Sunken City without full health and mana. I hope these tips are useful to you. Question I was wondering whether this was supposed to be like this or if it's a computer glitch. Whenever I go into Sunken City, even if I press myself against the walls on the sidewalk, I still get attacked, and I get attack by three spirits. In all the other dungeons I've been in I haven't had that problem. Can someone explain? Umrag the Destroyer 21:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Not a glitch. They see you. Count yourself lucky that the first four didn't jump on you. You can generally avoid the critters after the first section by being on the sidewalk. Of course I know I go in to ravage the place, but that's me... Turducken 06:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Beware If you are in sunken city with 3 other people, one of them your friend, and you leave the dungeon and try to come back in by teleporting to your friend, it won't work. It will say it is a full dungeon because there was 4 people, but you left and can't come back that way. The only other way is if there is still surviving players in the dungeon, you can go in through the dungeon entrance, but no other way. If you go in through the dungeon entrance with someone else who wasn't part of the original dungeon, your progress will be lost because the other player is starting a new dungeon. Be careful around this dungeon StormWizard1034 21:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC)StormWizard1034 Where is Sunken City? Where is Sunken City? I do not see Sunken City on my Wizard City map. I see Nightside on my map, Which appears to be an entrance to Sunken City, but am unsure how to get to Nightside. Reply Nightside is the current location of the Death School. It's entrance is located behind the waterfall in the commons (right next to "Rainbow Bridge"). Once you reach Nightside you will see the entrance to the Sunken City. However you should be warned that this is the first "Tank Dungeon" in the game which means that it is rather long and harder than the other dungeons. It is recommended that you take a few friends to help out. Note that there is one "Tank Dungeon" per world. Good Luck and have fun. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 18:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC)